Day Of Night
by The Fanged Archer
Summary: This is my first attemp of writing...the rating is cause of bad words...it is a A/U fic with Spike and Tara as the main chars


-------------------------Sunny Dale California 2002-------------------------

Its nighttime and the streets are deserted. A man stalks down the empty sidewalk blonde almost white hair seeming to glow under the full moon, a black leather duster flowing behind him.  He approaches a home there are multiple lights on down stairs and one light on up stairs in a bedroom, a young girl who can't be more then 16 sits at a desk in that bed room.  The black clad figure leans against a tree under the window and lights up a Camel cigarette and takes a long draw exhaling the smoke through his nose.  He glances at the picture window of the living room and a smile grows on his face when a blonde slayer walks into the room, but the smile changes to a frown when a black haired commando walks into the room. The slayer and commando begin to scream at each other. The brown hair teen runs out of her room and down the steps and grabs the commando but gets backhanded by him for it. With that that black clad figure runs up the steps and into the house. The others look at him as he slams his fist at the commando's face and he is rewarded with a splitting pain in his head from a behavior modification chip.  As he falls to the ground the commando smirks" I see the chip is still active for you Hostile 17."

Spike curls up into a fetal position as the chip continues blasting electronic waves into his skull" leave dawn alone Finn" he whispers. 

"Get out now Riley" the blond screams. 

Riley looks at her" your still protecting him Buffy, I cant believe how stupid you are" he says with a glare before turning.

Buffy grabs him and throws him against the wall" no I am protecting my little sister, and if you ever come around here or even near me again I.Will.Hurt.You."

While this is going on the brown haired girl has crawled over to Spike and is cradling his still shaking form in her lap and looks at Buffy" Buffy why wont his chip shut off?"

The slayer looks over at her" I don't know right now Dawn" Buffy then looks back at Riley" now please get out Riley."

Riley looks down at Spike and spits on him" have fun 17" he turns out the door. 

A few hours later Buffy and dawn had moved Spike to the couch…his chip stopping long ago but he is unconscious from the intense pain of the electric shocks.  Dawn at one end of the couch with his feet in her lap, Buffy is sitting in a chair looking at him if looks could kill Spike would fit in a ash tray right now. With in minutes Spike wakes up and looks at Buffy" Slayer what the hell happened?"

She looks at him hate in her eyes" you proved that we could never trust you with out your chip by attacking Riley!"

Spike growls" he hit the bit, why wouldn't I try to hurt him" it is a statement not a question.

Buffy leans foreword so she is nose to nose with him" you have no place in our lives any more Spike get that into your head, leave Sunnydale tonight and don't ever come back."

Dawn looks at her sister in shock then at Spike as he gets up and walks to the door" Spike where are you going" she asks?

Spike looks at Dawn pain in his eyes" sorry Dawn but big sis is right I have no place here anymore" he walks out the door and stops at the bottom of the steps" good bye Buffy" he walks to the sidewalk and into the darkness.

Within the hour he has everything he owns packed into the back of an old Dodge DeSoto and slams the trunk shut giving one last look at his crypt he goes to climb into the driver side but is stopped by a soft shy voice. 

"Spike are you leaving?" Tara asks. 

Spike looks at the Wicca "yea glinda I'm done in Sunnydale, Slayer told me to leave tonight so for once I'm going listen to her" He says with a frown. 

A frown creases her face" Spike you never have before what happened tonight that your just giving up all of a sudden?"

Spike sits down on the hood of the car and looks at her " That soddin ponce Finn showed up and got into a fight with Buffy then he hit dawn, so I tried to hit him and now Buffy wants me gone."

Tara locks eyes with him" Spike Please…Stay here in Sunnydale…. for me" makes puppy dog eyes. 

Spike shakes his head" Ok …always was a sucker for puppy dog eyes."


End file.
